Superman/Injustice 2
Injustice 2 Superman is a sight to behold, having the highest total base stats (tied with Aquaman/Injustice 2), highest base health, and third highest base damage (tied with Batman/Dawn of Justice and Wonder Woman/Justice League, while surpassed by Aquaman/Injustice 2 at 1400 and Deadshot at 1450); with a passive that gives him yet another large boost to'' both stats and allows him to repeatedly and selectively negate massive amount of damage. Strategy Superman's unconsumed passive '''will only activate '''when a hit from a Special (SP) would land unblocked; if one does, that and all subsequent hits of that special plus any status effect the special would have (such as bleed or power drain) will not affect Superman. This actually gives the user some control, as he can choose to block SP attacks that will do low damage and have no effect if blocked. If Superman is the starting character on a team, his passive will be active at the beginning of the match. There are basically two different ways to use Superman with the effect of his passive in mind. The first is to have Superman tag in and out as much as possible and avoid blocking the first incoming special altogether every time. This strategy primarily focuses on minimizing incoming special damage for the entire course of a battle. The second strategy is counter-intuitive and to the opposite end, and is to have Superman block as many enemy SP's as much as possible, utilizing his passive relatively little; then, when Superman does take an SP unblocked, he can be switched out and have his passive replenished. This strategy is relatively conservative and is the best way to have his passive limitedly activate on attacks that can critically threaten the team, such as one from a tagging-in Bane/Luchador (read more below). Hawkgirl/Prime makes an excellent partner for perhaps one or both strategies: she allows him to tag in and out faster, and, when switching her in ''or out, she employs a snare, preventing the opponent from tagging out. A third character that would benefit from Hawkgirl/Prime would be an ideal possible third pick; one that has particular synergy with Superman/Injustice 2 is Hawkgirl/Regime, as she will disable the opponent's specials upon tag-in for about as long as she is forced to remain tagged in (if paired with Hawkgirl/Prime), effectively bottling up the opponent's power for Superman to painlessly mitigate. If Clark Kent's Glasses is then put on Superman, an odd team built around disabling specials can then be employed. If Injustice 2 Superman is stunned/frozen beforehand (with a non-special source, such as Green Arrow/Arrow or Bane/Luchador's passive), his passive will negate the next special without cleansing the disable. He will remain stunned/frozen, allowing you to hit him with another special if the duration permits. Unlike standard invulnerability, when his passive shields him from a special, he does not gain power for taking the unblocked hits. Note: his "visible" stats in-game do not reflect the bonus that he gets from his passive, but will still take effect during a match. Interactions Good with * Hawkgirl/Prime: as mentioned above. Good against * Deathstroke/Arkham Origins: Deathstroke's critical and unblockable Point Blank can be rendered useless by Injustice 2 Superman's passive. Superman can block the attack and prevent a lot of the damage without using his passive if Deathstroke doesn't reach 200% on the attack; if Deathstroke does reach 200% and Superman's block is broken, his passive will trigger. * Sinestro/Antimatter: A rather orthodox one, as each time he's tagged out, his passive will restart, thus the first hit from Sinestro will be negated, but if he has 3 bars of power already, this would still be counted. * Bane/Luchador: Superman can maintain the integrity of his passive by blocking while facing other characters. Bane/Luchador as such can not come in and "sucker punch" Superman (and the rest of the team with area effect if the right gear is equipped) with an absurdly powerful attack. * Sinestro/Green Lantern: Though Sinestro gains a 50% damage increase to his next special upon enemy tag-out, the damage boost would be completely nullified by Superman's passive. * Batman/Arkham Origins: Superman can easily avoid his passive, making his SP2 completely useless. Countered by *'The Flash/Metahuman': A somewhat unorthodox one, but after using a special, Flash's passive allows him to attack at lightning speed, taking out a large amount of Superman's health without using a special as one of Superman's main downfalls is characters/gears that utilize basic attacks instead of specials. *'The Arkham Knight': Same as above: Arkham Knight's unusually strong basic attacks render him less affected than most by Superman's passive, although the AOE on his SP2 would be completely negated if his SP2 did no damage in the first place. Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Stay Down has a different animation when blocked, similar to Batman/Arkham Knight's Arkham Assault. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Superman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His artifacts are: Head Piece, Chest Piece, Cloak, Boots, and Gloves. *He shares a special move of the same name with Batman/Red Son. *Both him and Aquaman/Injustice 2 are the first Injustice 2 characters to be released. *You'll receive a free copy of a Silver Character upon completing Battle 10 in Challenge 4 in Standard difficulty. *While his combo-ender is the same as Superman/Godfall, his SP1 has the same animations as his previous counterpart, Superman/Dawn of Justice. *If his passive is triggered by Batman/Arkham Knight's Arkham Assault special, the special will display the blocked version of the animation, regardless of whether Superman was blocking or not. **Additionally, just like Batman/Arkham Knight, Superman/Injustice 2 actually has 2 different animations for when the opponent blocks, albeit the main difference in his SP2 is that when the opponent blocks on the first hit, the second hit will looks the same as Superman/Dawn of Justice's Combo ender. This change is also shared with The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad. *If an opponent is in minimal distance to him, upon his second hit (before he flies up in the air with the sun shining on him), it will not actually hit the opponent, but rather, they'd just stay down due to the first hit, and,'' if fast enough'', they can actually block before Superman lands the third hit. *His Super Move is the original, and not the one as shown in the preview gameplay for Injustice 2's console version as seen here. *Despite his passive does not technically provide an immunity against Powerdrain, but upon any character that can powerdrain using their special (Nightwing, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, etc), upon taking the hits unblocked, it will display the phrase "Powerdrain Immune" instead of the name of his passive. Additionally, his passive does not negate the 50 flat damage power drain specials deal. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Injustice 2 characters Category:Tag effect Category:Promotion Effect Category:Invulnerbility